narutologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shana Hiraga
Ninja Info Card: (This is Shana's Ninja Info Card after a few Years later After the War) Full Name:Shana Valliere Namikaze-Hiraga Age:13 Rank:Genin Village:Leaf Father:Kento Hiraga Mother:Louise Valliere Brother:Saito Hiraga [Deceased] Sister:Aria Valliere Rival:Kento Hiraga Awakening:Flame Haze Mode [Can't Control] Ultimate Jutsu:Flame Burst Combination Jutsu:Ultimate Explosion [With Mother] Names People Call Shana: Little Shana [Kento & Louise] Flame Haze [Aria] Kenta [Some of her friends] Bio of Shana Valliere Namikaze-Hiraga: Shana at first was a good girl. She never talked back to her parents she would always help her mother out in the house while she wasn't at the Academy. Shana sometimes asks her Father about her brother who had died in the war protecting her and her mother. Her Father never wanted to talk about his son. He said it would hurt him too much to rememberr the day he died. Her Sister Aria comes to the house every once in a while to check on Shana. Aria is now out and lives in the Land of Iron. She said she has to keep a promise she made to Saito. So its just Shana, her father and her mother in the house. People call Shana Kenta for a reason. She has everything of Kento. His Hair, his eyes. Some people call her a Female Kento. She was placed in Squad 5 at the end of her Academy Days. '''Academy Arc:''' When Shana went to her first day at the Academy she was happy, and thought it was going to be a good day. Then she saw who her Teacher was. "Hello I'm Aria Namikaze-Valliere!" He own sister was her Academy Teacher. Aria had gotten taller since the days Shana was a Baby. Aria was choosing who to introduce themselves first. She chose Shana right off the back. Shana went up to the Front and couldn't say anything at first. "I-Im..Shana Valliere Namikaze-Hiraga.." People started whispering to eachother. "She looks like a Female Silver Flame.." Aria heard them talk and told them to be quiet. Later that day Shana and Aria had lunch together. "Its alright Shana you will become a Genin in no time." Shana nodded and ate her Binto her mother made for her. Later that day Shana was being made fun of for her hair and how she looked a lot like her father. She got mad and left for home. '''The Final Day Shana:''' After countless weeks of being made fun of Shana decided that she was going to deal with the kids. She took her father with her to school. When they entered the Room Aria got surprised. "Daddy!" She went and hugged Kento. "Looks like we have some people in here who think me and my little Shana looking alike is funny." Kento looked at everyone. He went to the front of the class and took off his Anbu Hood. "I might not be Hokage anymore but I am the Anbu Black Ops Leader you know." Kento was about 33 Years old Due to the Mark of Lifdrasir being Taken in the War and he couldn't revert him and Louise back to their normal age. He looked at all the kids. "I am the Silver Flame, People now call me the Knight of the Two Moons. For stopping the War, you kids are the next generation of the Hidden Leaf, So please make me proud, make the entire village proud to call you our Leaf Ninja!" Everyone cheered. Shana after that day was hardely ever made fun of again. Genin Arc: '''The First Day of Becoming a Genin:''' Shana Finnaly Graduated, She was really happy. The day she graduated, it started to snow, it was Winter, and even though they were in the Land of Fire it snowed very little here but Shana was happy it snowed here. Shana was assigned to team 5, Aito Hatake, and Sakai Valliere. Their Sensei showed up on time she was wearing a hood and took them to the Training field memorial of team 15. "I am Louise Valliere and I'll be your sensei, I am the Wife of the Knight of the Two Moons, Kento Hiraga." Shana had widened Eyes. "m-mom?! Is this Uncle Julio's Work..." She had a curious Face. Louise giggled. Louise walked up to Shana and pinched her cheek. "Is there a problem with that?" Shana was tearing up. "Wo Wommy Wits Walright" Louise let go and then she went to the other side of the Training Field. "Alright my Students lets try a Training Excersize." The 3 Genin Nodded. "Alright..Begin!" The Charged at eachother The 3 Genin Holding Kunai while Louise is holding a Katana. '''The First And Last Try At the Training Exersize!:''' In the beginning No one could lay a hand on Louise. She kept kicking them back or dodging their attacks. "Have to work together in order to fight me. You guys cannot accomplish anything without team work." After countless tries Shana was getting tired. Shana finnaly gathered the others. "Guys lets try a Team Attack for once?" Aito nodded and Sakai was in a daze. "Sakai!" She slapped his face. "Y-Yeah Shana!" They all went towards Louise at the same time. "Now!" Shana did some handsigns. "Fire Style:Fireball!" She did a mini fireball though she couldn't control her fire style very well. "Sakai ,Aito now!" They Both did Handsigns. "Earth Release!" Aito sent rocks hurling at Louise. "Water Style:Water Gun!" The 3 attack went straight at Louise. "Good job.. but." Louise did handsigns. "Explosion!" She made the Explosion Block the attack "Not bad you guys pass.. but I want you guys to actualy use Teamwork on our Mission tomarrow,Alright." They all nodded. Then it started to Snow again. '''The Beautiful Snow Day of Shana and Kento:''' It was snowing outside and Shana wanted to go outside. No one wanted to go outside but Kento offered to go with her. They stayed out the entire night. Kento and Shana walked alongside the gate. "This is a beautiful night.." Shana looked up into the sky. "Look its starting to snow a little bit." Kento looked up at the sky. They walked around Leaf a little. Everything was peaceful because of the end of the war. "Daddy how did brother die..please tell me..I know its hurtful but I deserve to know how my Big Brother Saito died.." Kento sighed and started walking. "Follow me Shana.." They walked through the Ramen Shop and went through the gate and made it to the Memorial of Saito. "Wow whats this" Shana looked at it. Kento rubbed of the Snow from the Plaque. It said. "Here Lies Saito Namikaze-Hiraga, This Memorial is Dedidcated to him for being a great Ninja, a great son." Shana had tears coming out of his eyes. Ita almost been 13 years..." Kento rubbed Shanas head. "Shana let me tell you the story." Kento explained to her that Saito died protecting Shana and Louise when Shana was born. He stopped the person from killing them but he killed himself for using his all his Chakra. Kento told her it wasn't her fault. "Its not your fault, you were little..your brother was a good guy and you met him, its just that you were really young. " Shana looked at the Memeorial. She saw flowers. "Guess your mothers been here today.." Kento looked at shana. "I want you to promise me..do your best for Saito." She Nodded. "I will do my best on the Mission Tomarrow!" Kento picked her up. "Alright be safe me little Shana." '''The First Mission! Flame Haze Mode Unleashed!:''' Their mission was to head to The Village Hidden in the Waterfall. It took them about 3 days to get there. They were heading to the waterfall. "Huh is that Village in the Waterfall?" Sakai looked at the Waterfall closely. Shana looked above the Waterfall. "No its ontop of the Waterfall." Louise Hugged her daughter. "Good job Honey great eye." Louise summoned a Hawk. They flew to the top and made it to the Village. There Mission was to Protect the Hero Water From the Shrine. They were up at night and waiting for them to finish their mission. They were to stay at the Shrine for a few days. On the 3rd day of the Mission some people attacked the Shrine. "S-Samurai!" It was people from the Land of Iron. "I am Louise Valliere Daughter of one of your Generals! Stop at the name of the Valliere!" The Samurai ran towards Louise. Shana blocked his blade with a Kunai. "Mother get back I'll protect you!" Louise had no Idea why she was doing this. "I don't want another family member to die because of me! I promised Saito that I would try my best as a Kunoichi!" Shana kicked the man back. Shana threw 5 Shuriken. Then does some handsigns "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" The Shurikens went from 5 into 50. It hit when man hard since he wasn't wearing any Armor. "Yay!" Aito and Sakai were fighting the others. Shana was surrounded. She was fighting them off as fast as she can. She didn't see one of them behind her. "Shana Watch out!" Sakai jumped behind her and took the stab. He fell to the floor. "Sakai..!" She ran to him in tears. "Hehe sorry my body just moved on its own..I had to save the Silver Flames daughter.." Sakai's hand then fell. She then had another person from behind try to slice her. Aito got in the way too. "Run Shana..." He fell to the floor. "Aito!" Shana looked around and saw her mother on the floor also. "Mom..." She was crying a lot. She looked down. "I don't wanna be a burden...I wanna help...I will Not Die!" She felt a hot sensation in her body. She saw herself ingulfed in flames. She couldn't think straight all she could think is how mad she was at these guys for hurting her team. She grabbed Her Mother's Katana. Charged at the men and Stopped them. She didn't kill them. She saw Sakai and Aito starting to wake up. "You guys!" She hugged them. They both looked at Shana. "S-Shana?" She was looking around. "What?" They pointed at her. She looked at the water. "Whats wrong with my Hair and my eyes?" Shana heard a laugh from behind Aito and Sakai. "So you have Flame Haze Mode huh" She saw Louise standing there. "Flame Haze Mode?" Louise nodded "We will talk about it when we get back to Leaf." The Uknown Flame Haze Mode: